Overlord: evil knows what it's doing
by jamesdewolf
Summary: after the fourth overlord death and new overlord has arise to take up the mantle and start an new campaign of evil help by this minions and his faithful servants. evil once again has a job to do M for mature content you have been warned
1. Chapter 1 nethertower

**this is base on the overlord 2 story with all the domination effects (Fay is dark Fay not ghost Fay)**

* * *

**Overlord evil knows what it's doing**

7 years after the end of Overlord II (5 years of the Overlord reign and two years after his death). Kelda sat on the Overlord throne in the Nethertower. She was the only one of the mistresses who stayed behind in the Nethertower after the fourth overlord's death, Fay had went back to the elves to help them rebuild sanctuary, Juno being Juno when back to the old empire heartland and is waited on hand and foot by men 'oh how I disperse her' Kelda thought. Rose sometime pop in and checked on the minion's, well mainly the brown, as the others tribes without the forth the other had gone wild and had taken their hives and left the tower. Mortis is the only other minion that stayed because he is in charge of the dead minions. Oh why didn't we get pregnant we slept with him but we didn't bear fruit, but those times were enjoyed it still sends shivers down my back just thinking about them 'oh I do enough mopping time to do something productive' she got up and left the throne room.

Meanwhile somewhere else in time and space a boy of seventeen years was walking down a road, and then wasn't he fell in between a space of nothing but cold and darkness and then the Nethertower portal roared into life and the boy enter the tower.

'well that was interesting' i thought to myself 'now where am I.' I looked around the Nethertower throne room, it looked like it had been barely seen any use in sometime and there was an odd sense of familiarity then I heard footsteps coming down the stair and a voice saying "what in the blazes happen now" as she reached the bottom of the stairs and she saw me "who are you?"

"Me I'm James"

"Where did you come from?"

"Well I fell here and land on the portal"

"Oh well that new portal only respond to the Overlord"

"Now that I've introduced myself, who are you?"

"Oh sorry I'm Kelda I'm in charge of this place"

"This place is?"

"The Nethertower seat of the might Overlord power"

"I take it as fact that there has not been an Overlord in sometime for you to still in charge"

"Unfortunately my Overlord died without an heir so we been waiting for someone that is chosen to take up the mantle"

_I do have an heir he's right here in front of you._

"Huh did you just say something else?"

"No"

"Must have been the wind, so we are without an Overlord until the tower chooses one am I right"

"Correct"

Then Gnarl stepped in and said "what in all evil is going on here"

Kelda replied "gnarl this is James he fell into the tower"

"How and why?"

"We don't know" I said calmly "all we know that I here now"

"Gnarl" Kelda said

"Yes mistress" Gnarl replied

"Are you still holding on to the gauntlet?"

"Yes mistress"

"Bring it out I want to check something"

Gnarl produces the gauntlet in his hands, as soon as I saw it a voice rang out in my head _that yours,_ in response the gauntlet jumped out of Gnarl's hand and flew on to my right hand, then a bolt of magic from the portal hit me. I groaned in pain and fell to the floor my eyes turn amber after the magic finished arcing I got up and said "well that was a shock to the systems"

Kelda and gnarl looked like they seen a ghost, "let me guess the gauntlet was part of been an Overlord now that it has attached itself to me I'm the firth Overlord" i said,

"Yes" Kelda replied and gnarl nodded and said "evil always find away"

"Now what is the next step for me to become an Overlord?" i asked,

"well you need some armour and weapons and we also need to get all the minion back now we have an overlord we need find them and bring their hive back then you have the world at your fingers" said gnarl

"Also we to sort this tower out as well" said Kelda

"True" replied gnarl

"So what have got in the tower at the minute?" I asked

"We have a forge where we crafted everything that an overlord needs" as gnarl was speaking the image of each place flowed through my mind "then we have the minion burrow that is where your minion live currently it just home to the browns they your best fighter I'll tell you about the other minion when we found them, next is your private quarters where all of your personal item are kept and that it"

Now know what the tower look like it felt small like a backbone without and anything else, _you can change it if you like, _the voice in my head said, then I smiled yes this was my tower now I can expand to what I felt comfortable with. So stood in front of the throne and held out my right hand now concentrating on the tower it began to hum now the forge need a bit more space in it so shaped the forge to how I like it satisfied with the results I moved on to the minion Burrows expanding each minion hold in turn. While this was all going on Giblet came run in and we he saw me said "Mastah!" and went and stood by gnarl and Kelda the next minion to come in was Mortis he stood by the others and watched. Now then Kelda need a room to herself because she can use my room any more so I add a corridor to the top of the stairwell that lead to the private quarter and gave her a room that fitted her rank, now then we need other servants minion are good in but with what I'm planning I need more staff in the throne room a new stairwell appeared leading down to the lower caverns then a look at the throne room then a stone dragon claw holding a table came out of the floor the table hold a 3d map of the land, with all the improvement done I looked into the towerheart I smiled at the evil glow returning to my own body I went and sat on the throne they all look at me with surprised eyes. "I never knew that an Overlord could shape his tower to his will" Kelda said

"Well the backbone was there I just improved it bits to suit me, now then the next think that was on the list was armour yes"

"Armour for dah mastah" Giblet said

"Yes Giblet get going now. Please stand overlord so giblet can measure you" Gnarl said

After Giblet measured me he ran off to the forge,

"I take it that Giblet is the forge master then" I said

"That is correct overlord" Kelda said

"Right then while we wait for giblet to finish let us look at the map"

We all stood around the table Kelda point out all the place of interest on the map.

"Ok so the best place for us to conquer first is Nordberg" I said

"Yes Nordberg was very useful to the fourth as a starting point as it was easy to conquer and maintain a rule over" Kelda replied

"With that part of the plan out of the way, Kelda would any of the old mistresses like to come back?"

"Only Fay might, Juno I wouldn't trust she only thinks of herself"

"Ok Fay it is then, Juno sound too much of a handful to keep around"

Then Giblet came and announced that the armour is ready so well all move to the forge and I put the armour on Giblet had done a masterwork it fitted perfectly "now I do feel like an Overlord now"

We return to the throne room I stood by the throne and said" let the heaven and earth shake at are come, let the people of the world fear are names for evils is rising out the ashes once again"

A cold wind swept through the world all people felt it pasting, fires dances in their places, shadow grow darker, candles flicker some went out, all the people knew that something was coming. Fay felt a shiver run down her spine and felt the wind change 'we have a new one' her dark heart smiled as see looked at the darkening sky.

Back at the tower all the brown minions shouted "for dah overlord!" even Kelda joined in the shout as well. Then the portal opened and Rose appeared "what in chaos is happening now?" rose asked

"Well we have a new overlord which is me and who are you?" James replied

"I am Rose the fourth overlord mother"

"Nice to meet you, Evil must have sent an chill down everybody spines then" I smiled "I hope you stick by the three main rules"

"Don't worry I won't undermine you I remember the last time I did it was more trouble than it was worth"

"Good let us renew the power of the overlord to it form glory and expand on it"

"For dah mastah!" the brown shouted again.

* * *

please give constructive review i'm find it hard to find sentences that are wrong to me **(i have DYSLEXIA AND DYSPRAXIA)**** so point them out if you find them. i can't change what i don't see **


	2. Chapter 2 Nordberg

2

The next day or whatever you call day in the Nethertower. Kelda enjoyed her own quarters, she happily moved out of the main one which I used, it had what was needed at the minute, well I need to get some gold flowing to get more stuff, the sooner I conquer Nordberg the better. Putting my armour on minuses the helmet for the minute I went down to the throne room and ask Gnarl "can you hear me without the helmet?"

"It's possible, why?"

"I was going to check out the town before we conquer it to get an idea for the siege"

"Good Idea" Kelda said appearing by the stairwell that leaded to the quarter in a dressing gown "we need some more life force anyway"

'No wonder the fourth liked her she has all the qualities an overlord wants' you can take her I don't mind the voice in my head said, I'll think about that and enter the portal.

The one thing that Nordberg it has plenty of is cold and snow, covering my head with a hood I set off down the path toward the town, 5 minute down the path Gnarl said "can you hear me" through my head

"Clear as crystal" I though back at them

"Good carry on we can hear you and see through you"

So I carry on down the road and enter Nordberg it was a simple village Kelda said it would not have change in the 2 year after the last overlord death, I stood a moment in the centre of town ah this brings back memories, 'I see'. I entered the tavern and sat at the bar the barman said "greeting sir how are you today"

"I am good thank you, anything interesting happening in town for a traveller to get involved in"

"Not really, celebration is a bit of a bad omen around here"

"Why?"

"As soon as a celebration starts, it get destroyed"

"Oh sorry to hear that"

"Not mater things are different now than they were"

"How different was it?"

"2 year ago were under the rule of the overlord some of us didn't mind it was better than the empire rule other hated but the those were mind control in the end"

"Sorry to hear that"

"It better now that we are ruling ourselves again but I wonder for how much longer"

"Why do you think that?"

"There was a strange wind yesterday evening it made everyone go on edge"

"Sound ominous"

"You telling me something bad is coming I know it"

"Well than for the chat I think I'll be heading off now"

"Have a good day sir"

I left the tavern and made a final walk around town then headed back to the gate, I didn't notice at the time that I was been followed by a brown hair girl of 13 year of age. I leaped into the gate and fell the down to the throne room. The girl who at this point curiosity was driving her to the gate and it opened and she fall in. l landed and stepped off the portal, "welcome back my lord" Kelda said

"Good to be back where it's warm, they fear something coming my speech has done my than I expected it to do" I replied

"The shadow of evil is looming" gnarl simply replied

"I know that we overlord had control over magic"

"Ah" gnarl said "follow me"

Before we could leave the throne the room, the portal opened and the girl that had follow me landed. The three of us turn to see the new arrival "how the hell did you get here" I said

"She must have followed you from Nordberg my lord" Gnarl said

"You must be right. Who are you?"

The girl sat up and looked at us wide eyed there was a flicker of brown in her eyes then it was her normal colour "Maddy my lord" she said

"Well Maddy welcome to the netherworld, stand up and let me have a good look at you"

She stood up; she was five foot one tall with breasts that match her development. 'What to do with her' I thought 'I know' I summoned some brown, two brown minion appeared in the throne "your order mastah" one of the brown said

"Take Maddy here to your hive stripe her and get her to do something"

"Ok" the other brown said, they took Maddy by the hand and took her to the minion burrows (we will come back to her in a minute).

"Now where was I?" I said

"You were following me master" Gnarl said

"That right leaded the way"

We left the throne room

(Maddy pov)

I did not expect the person I was following to be an overlord I thought he would be a traveling knight; I was a child when the old overlord came and conquer Nordberg but now I feel strangely at home here don't know why. The two brown with escorted me to their home once we were there using their sharp claw cut me out of my clothes strangely I did not mind being naked with half a dozen of these minion running around, one of the minion that escorted me handed me a broom and said "help clean," so we set about cleaning the brown hive area.

(Back to James pov)

I and Gnarl enter the magic room of the private quarter, "ah only the target spell remained hmm the other must had disappeared when the last overlord dies"

"So what did the target spell do?" I asked

"Well the fourth mainly use to dominate the simple minds of the townsfolk of the towns we conquer it was useful to keep the one that didn't like you inline"

"Yes that would be useful, now how to unlock my magic"

"Simple first step jump down that hole"

"Ok you know what you know what you are doing"

So I jumped down the hole, I fall for about a minute I think I was not too sure of that but I landed on something solid, Gnarl was hovering above me with his black wings extended "so that what hidden under your cloak never would have guested that what now"

"Find your magic takes a look around"

So I picked a direction and started walking that way, couple of minute in I meet I figure and asked "who are you?"

The figure replied "I am lord Sayron the fourth overlord"

"You are the voice in my head sometime"

"Correct, death did not get ridded of me that easily my spirit still hangs around here"

"Do you know where my magic is?"

"Yes follow me"

So I walked by his side. Couple of minute later we met another figure "here he is" the fourth said and vanished. Continue to my magic, I said to the figure "I take it that you are my magic?"

"Correct" he said

"Shall we"

"Yes"

I grabbed his left hand and absorbed the magic. After that was done I return to Gnarl. "Successful" he asked

"Yes" I replied

We returned to the top of the magic room form there we headed back to the throne room. Kelda felt the tingle of magic as I came down her green eyes sparkling "oh I just felt seven years younger" she said

"You look it" I replied

"Why thank you my lord" she smiled 'no wonder why the fourth like you' I thought "I was think about a change" she continue

"Be my guest use whatever clothes fit you I will be getting more stuff soon"

So she went off to her room. "I think it life force hunting time" I said to Gnarl

"Good Idea master" Gnarl replied

I step on to the portal and shouted "hunting ground" the portal zapped me to the outskirts of Nordberg and I hunted for life force with earnest.

(Maddy pov)

The first trickles of life force flow through the hive new brown were being born as the life force came in. I was helping all the new browns finding their feet they did not care that was human or naked they just carry on like I was one of them which is nice I just feel like I belong here, striker one of the old brown and horde leader began organizing the other brown into groups and setting them jobs to do one group was task with grab item form the portal that the mastah had sent down to store these were mainly hides and carcasses of the animal he kill for life force and anything else that he finds of interest, another team was sent to help Grubby the digger grab ore for the forge, I was task with some other brown to start curing hides for future use. The once died tower was again a live with active.

* * *

this has been beta read through will update chapter one when it been read through **please review **


	3. Chapter 3 the red and first new mistress

sorry for the wait as a bonus you will be have 2 chapter up today 20/4/13 so here is the first

* * *

3 reds

(James pov)

It was good see the tower alive again. It had been 3 day since I visited Nordberg and set my plan of conquest in to motion. The one thing that was stopping now is finding the reds, brown are good in all but they need some fire support to be very effective. The minion girl Maddy was settling in very well the most noticeable change in the last 3 day were her eyes which are now golden colour and her hair which was now a darker shade of brown. To this I came up with a theory, somehow minion life force has combined with the girl and lays in a dormant state until she is brought to the netherworld where the life force wake up and begin change the girl to what life force the girl had inside her, so if she had brown life inside her, she begin to have similar traits to her minion counterparts and the fact that they are minion they will obey the three minion rules, but the one problem is working out who has life force in them, but the girl did follow me by instant, there must be a way to detect life force, maybe if I use the gauntlet and tune it to detect as well as pick up life force that might work. Letting my magic flow into the gauntlet a modified the four minion colour gems to react to the present of life force in area then a hone in to check a target. Satisfied with the improve I made I head down to the throne room. Gnarl greeted me with some interesting news "there seems trouble on the outskirts Nordberg"

"What kind of trouble?"

"Seem like a noble carriage there is a girl with two of her servant crying for help" Kelda said

"Do we know what attacking them?"

"Nothing that we see before" gnarl said

"Interesting we can't have people attacking stuff on our land now I'm going to take them out"

"Right master"

I jumped on to the portal and teleported up to Nordberg.

(Lady Jane pov)

"What the hell are the things" I said

"Don't know my lady but I think we should stay in the carriage where it safe" one of the servant responded

"Hope someone find us" the other servants said

Then we heard an ear piercing scream then a man voice said "right then boys they can be killed get them"

Then lot of smaller voice saying, on it, for the mastah, kill it. Then the first voice said "don't worry we will have these thing off you shortly"

"Thank you" I replied

"Not a problem"

(Back a bit for James's pov)

Moving along the road toward the carriage as we got close my gauntlet only detected red and brown life force, but when I killed one of the creatures that was attacking the carriage no life force was dropped 'strange' I thought 'all living creature give off live force the lack of life in these things mean something else. "Right then boys they can be killed get them" I shouted at the minion who change at the strange creature with their battle cries then I shouted at the carriage "don't worry we will have these thing off you shortly"

A voice for in carriage said "Thank you"

"Not a problem"

Killing off the rest of these strange creature wasn't hard it made me suspect that these were low level creature of some kind and the fact that they did not drop life worried me. "Ok it safe to step out now"

There was some hushed voice speak inside the carriage for a sec then the carriage door opened then a beautiful red hair lady stepped out with piercing blue eyes and a sweet smile warped in a winter cloak there was I hint of darkness behind those blue eye she was a good person to have on your side I thought

"And who are you" she asked

"I am James the firth Overlord and what is your name malady"

"I'm Lady Jane of Castle Gromgard"

"**Wow Castle Gromgard is still a round with a new family in it I see"** gnarl said through mindspeak

"You come from a well-regarded castle it had a couple of my predecessors in it until they had to move on" 'that why there is a bit of darkness in her eyes side effect of been in that castle'

"I take you mean Lord Gromgard then"

"Yes, shall I take you to my home it a lot warmer than out here?"

"Please do"

"If you like to step back in to the carriage my minion will take you to the nearest gate"

"Ok" and she stepped back in the carriage "right then you lot grab the carriage and let move it to the portal" I shouted at the minion horde, the brown snapped to it

"**Master the carriage won't pass through the gate"** Gnarl said

"Yes I know that so we unload the carriage near the gate can keep the carriage up here for future use, come on minion I don't have all day"

The minion parked the carriage outside of the tower gate platform "we are at the entrance if you all like to step out I'll take you inside"

"What about the luggage?" one the servant ask while get out

"Don't worry once we are inside my minion will unload everything and bring it in"

"So how do we get inside?" Jane asked

"Simple just come with me on to the platform" taking her by the hand I leaded her on to the platform the two servant followed suit, "and now we go down" the portal opened and we were teleported to the throne room.

"Wow this place look lovely" Jane said

"It not much at the minute but it get there if there is anything you want let my advisor Gnarl know and he let me know what to look out for on my travels" I replied

"So do I hold a rank here then?"

"Yes you hold the rank of mistress while you are here"

"So where is our quarter?"

"They are up the staircase behind the throne, please go up and make yourself at home my minion will be bring your stuff shortly"

"What about my servant?"

"Don't worry I put them to work"

She went up to the private quarter.

"Now then let see if my gauntlet was telling me the truth"

The servants looked anxiously at me, extending my right hand out I active the target spell blue magic arced toward the servant. As the arcs hit the girl the colour changed to match a minion type, the servant on the right aura was a red and the servant on the left aura was a yellow brown colour, "right, Minion" a brown came running into room and said "yes Mastah"

"take these girl to Maddy tell the one with the red aura then to be placed in the red burrow and the one with brown stay with her also to do the same to them as I done to you"

"You mean you should have other colour" one of the servant said

"Did you see any?"

"Yes I caught a glimpse of red in a cave near the main road it was after that we were attack by those strange creatures so I would be a couple of miles back for where you found us master"

"Good that now a have a place to concentrate my search off with you now"

The minion led the two servants out, "gnarl I've got a lead I'm going to follow it up see you when I've got the red hive put grubby on standby for a gate"

"Well do my lord good hunting" Gnarl replied as went into the portal.

(Maddy pov)

I was in the minion burrow when the new arrival came down the minion who was escorting them came to me and said "mastah have put you in charge of these girles one with dah red glow need to put by the red burrow and dah other stay with you also the mastah said to the same to them as he did to you"

Taking a good look at the new comers a see the slight glow of the aura around, "alright stripe off your clothes or I cut them off you" I said to the new girls. They began to stripe as the clothes came off a minion pick them up and took them away. Now that they were striped I walked around them eying them up "ok then let show you around"

We walked around the tower I explain most of what we looked at, the girl were getting use to fact that they were naked and began carrying themselves like they were clothed then the one with the red aura asked "who are you?"

"I'm Maddy a brown minion girl"

"Why the Overlord did sent us to you"

"Because we are the same we all minion girl differing type you are red which mean so you will be immune to fire and the lava which is around your hive once the transformation start"

"Transform" the other one said anxiously

"Yes once you been around you hive for couple of day your body adapts to make look similar to our little cousins I've already began my transformation, there nothing to worry about it doesn't hurt at all"

We went back to the minion burrow and place the red aura girl in the red burrow I a sure that she was perfectly safe and what that she said was true she have her cousin in no time then taking the other girl under her wing she started her chores.

(Jane pov)

I walked up the stairs and into the private quarter James was right in saying that it had only the bare essentials at minute that will change when he get some resources flowing, it made her heart jump thinking of him, he was all the qualities that she wanted in a man, he was a man of action with a brain to match it he will go far, then she notices someone in the bath and asked "who there?"

She turn to face me and said "I'm Kelda; ah we need to ask James for extra baths place so all the people that he planning to get has a place to wash themselves"

"Ah what do you do here?"

"I'm James other adviser he forgot to mention me didn't he, so I was a mistress of the fourth overlord and was left to guard the tower after he died because I didn't want to go home like the rests"

"Oh could I join you?"

"Not a problem I've just got in myself"

I slipped off my clothes and entered the bath the water was so lovely,

"Kelda"

"Hmm"

"What was it like being a mistress?"

"It has it up and it downs, but if they something you want they will give to you without question overlords like making us happy and the sex is just to die for you can several orgasm in one sitting it literally take your breath away"

"Wow"

"I know, sometimes we prone to jealousy but we can get over it because we all loved our overlord just getting past it take a bit of time you can end up being best friend with the other mistresses the only one that I will call a friend was the fourth other mistress fay, she was the queen of the elves but has seen them surfer at the hand of the empire so she choose to be corrupted by the fourth so that she could save her people for the empire they didn't understand why she want to they could not stop her getting her way, she and I didn't not get along at first but after a little foursome she and I grow closer together the overlord was pleased with this development and kept playing with us together, we sometime had a bit of fun without him those was wonderful times" she signed

"So you miss the fourth then"

"I do, but I'm also liking the new one he has a slightly different nature to my one but I can live with, and what he did to the tower when he first arrived he has power even without most of his magic at the time he has more brains than gnarl likes once his mind is set on a goal he makes it happen one way or the other"

"Are we going to have slave?"

"Yes he's planning to get slave that suit his taste, and their his minion girls"

"What are they?"

"They are girls that had absorbed minion life force into the souls that the way James describes them, they are normal girls until they come here and the minion in them wake up and give them minion attributes you shall see the soon enough"

"Wow he has a dark heart"

"Indeed not much escapes this notice"

They both got out and dried themselves Jane look over Kelda body she smile to herself 'the overlord do have a good taste in women' I thought.

(James pov)

We followed the road for about half an hour before we saw the cave entrance. We entered slowly keeping our wits about us. Exploring the cave we found several interesting item we carted back to the Nethertower to take a closer look at when we get back. 10 minute late we began to hear voice not clear at first but as we got closer it became clear one voice said "how long is the master going to take?"

"Don't know these red creatures are proving to be hard to tame" the other voice replied

We stopped and began to look around trying to find a way of by pasting cave with the voices in, we found a folk that suited our needs and followed it into a different cave where we found a red minion he look at us and said "mastah"

I nodded

"Mastah follow, follow"

So we follow the red minion round the cave to the cave behind the where the red hive was, and we saw the battle. Red were throwing fireball at this unknown enemy he was finding it hard to concentrate with the red attack, I began to charge my lightning whip, when it was ready I charge in and discharge the spell on him. He was knocked back by not much he looked up laughed and said "so that wind was sign of who was back, no matter I don't need these red anyway they were just a bonus"

"Who are you" I growled

"All you need to know is that I'm your rival in evil"

"You do know that there can only be one of us on top right if you are going to be my rival"

"Oh don't worry I planning to be the one on top"

"We shall see about that"

Then he ran, the red minion jumped for joy "right us let pick up the hive and get back to the tower grubby I need an exit"

"**He will be right with you my lord"** gnarl said over mind speak.

With that the red hive was return to its rightful place.


	4. Chapter 4 conquest and slave drive

**this chapter has some mature content you have been warned!** and this the first time for me writing mature content so reviews are welcome please be constructive it the only to make to it better

* * *

4

(Maddy pov)

It been three days since the master grabbed the reds, in that time we been preparing to attack Nordberg. Also in that times I have change some more my nails have become claws, I have more of a muscle tone to my body with the strength to match my muscle growth. Sora the name of the red minion girl is at the first state of her transformation for a red, she can swim in lava without getting burned in short fire her best friend and the red minion love her, she felt that she belong to some for the first time in her life the same as me. For my sister minion she too has started her brown transformation. But they were nowhere ready to help with the fight at the minute, it will just be me help my master for now, the forge master has already made me armour and a weapon to fight with, I just wait my master call.

(James pov)

"We shall attack tonight" I said to Gnarl

"Very well, master a night attack is most evil idea" he replied

"Oh goody tomorrow going to be fun" Jane said happily

"Oh yes my lover you have your fair pick of the spoils" I replied

"Oh I can't wait my lover" she purred

I gave her a light kiss on the lips which she moaned at, she was wearing enough to cover herself but she left nothing to the imagination, she was very beautiful her warm evils smiled send my heart race some time and the way she teases me to play with her is nice, she would often sit on my lap and curled up against when I on the throne. Kelda sighed slight enough for me to take notice

"You can always join in" I said to "I'm sure that Jane won't minds"

"No I don't mind at all" Jane responded

I stood in front of her and looked in to those emerald green eyes of her

(Kelda pov)

'Why did I sighed like that, those two remain me of how me and the fourth was when we were together I longed for that love once again now James is offering it to me like he could feel my longing but I don't want to betrayed the fourth.'

'_Who said that you are betraying me you are not, I'm died I can no long satisfier you need go to him I will always be in your heart and you will always remember me' _the fourth said in her

I looked deep into his amber eyes, he smiled and my heart melted

(James pov)

A single tear left her eye then she hugged me while crying at the same time I lifted her head to face mine and gave her a tender kiss, she moaned at the contact.

(Kelda pov)

'Ah what bliss from just one kiss and this is how Jane feel when he does his to her, and what a relief my heart is open once again. Thank you witch boy you will always be in my heart.'

(James pov)

After the kiss Kelda stepped away, looking more live now is was actively use her body again swing her hips out she went over to Jane and gave her a passionate kiss, she was surprised at the contact but still fell into the kiss and began to kissing back just as passionately

Then I said "Jane would you be so kind and go play with Kelda in our room please she need to understand who on top"

She broke the kiss and replied with a purr "with pleasure, come on now Kelda our lord need to work"

She took Kelda hand and escorted her up to the private quarter, Kelda looking bewilder but followed nonetheless. Once they left I said aloud "nice one fourth"

He laughed and said _"don't mention it"_

"Now onwards to the conquest of Nordberg while the mood is good!"

* * *

The horde assembled 150 brown including Maddy in her leather scaled armour with a double head axe at the ready with 50 red as well. Outside of Nordberg town just as the sun final rays vanished from the sky darkness settle. We silently moved our way to the main gate. As soon as we reach the gate I charged up a spell in my left hand when build up enough power I unleashed it at the gate there was a larger boom as the gate shattered into fragments then I shouted "kill the guard and left the rest!" the minion sounded their battle cries as we assaulted the town.

(Maddy pov)

The screams of the surprise townsfolk was a clear as ice in my ear. The guard didn't put up as much of a fight as we were expected most of them ran at the sight of us but then burned alive by the red fireballs there were a few that stood their ground but they were kill in minutes. With most of the guard now dead or dying some, of the men of the town tried to fight back but they were hit by the master magic then fell mindless to ground. We reached the town centre by now all the people were cowering in their home fearing for their live as they should. Then the mayor of the town came running out of this house shouting "we surrender, we surrender!"

But then I notice he was carry a knife so before he got any closer I tripped him up and beheaded him, master saw the knife when the mayor tripped and said "well done Maddy well caught" his praise sent my heart racing.

(James pov)

With the mayor now died I shouted "anyone else like to be stupid"

All the townsfolk remained where they were "good, now I claim this town be right of conquest serve me and live or you shall die tonight" no one moved then one of the women shouted from her house "who are you?"

"My names is James the firth Overlord ruler of the Netherworld now over you"

Everyone gasped in fear children started crying. "Now if you like to go back to you house and sleep you got a long day starting at sunrise you better rest while you can I will return" leaving 50 brown and 25 red to guard the now subdued town I return to the Nethertower.

Gnarl congratulated me when I return to the throne room I nodded at them as I went pass to my private quarter. I entered the bedchamber to find Jane and Kelda dousing on the bed, as closed the door behind Jane woke up, "successful" she asked sleepily

"Yes my lover" I said seductively

She purred at my tone asked "need anything"

"Yes" and began to remove my armour, she sat up full alert. With my armour off I joined her on the bed we kissed then I plunging my tongue in to her mouth she moaned at the pleasure then I broke the kiss and asked "how was that?"

"Wonderful" she replied

"How about this" I kissed on of her pulse points on her neck

She moaned with delight "I could get used to this" then she notice my manhood she licked her lips "may I" she asked

"Go head" I replied

She removed the trouser away for it; smiled at how tasty it looked with her hand tenderly stroked it, I grunted with pleasure she continue with light kissing it, then she decided to go for broke and took the manhood into her mouth I moaned at the contact as she sucked at it. The tension in my body build up like clockwork and was about to reach the point of no return "Jane get ready about cum"

Jane eyes lit up with those words began to suck just the head of the manhood. With a groan the tension in my body released and my cum filled her waiting mouth, she moaned as the cum entered she looked like she was in heaven, she moved off of it and licked her lips then swallowed

"How was it?" I asked

"Delicious" she purred as she cuddled up next me resting her head on my chest

"Good this means we can have plenty of fun"

She purred softly at that then we both drifted off to sleep.

(Kelda pov)

I woke to find that I was sleeping in James's bed chamber then I remember what happen Jane brought me up here to play and wow the bliss of being played with again I smiled at the new glow within me, then I saw James and Jane cuddled up together on the bed, so I joined them cuddling up to James's free side and went back to sleep.

(James pov)

I awoke to find two beautiful women playing with my manhood each taking it in turn putting in their mouths.

"Morning" I said with a hint of pleasure in my voice

"Morning" they both purred back

"Getting an early start a we" I said with a wolfish smile on my face

"When we woke up as saw it the way it was" Kelda said and Jane continued "we could not help ourselves"

"Ok this was to be expected, just finish as quickly as you can; I need to do stuff in Nordberg shortly"

So they continued their ministration Kelda came up and kissed me I kissed back and attacked her pulse point on her neck she moaned in pleasure and said "ah I can get used to this" moaning at the same time then she swapped with Jane as she began to moan and replied to Kelda "yer" then they both attacked my manhood,

"Here it comes" I groaned spraying cum over their faces then they licked the cum off of each other faces while I got up and dressed.

Once dressed I went down to the throne room and summoned Maddy to throne room, she came full clothed in her leather armour and said "ready master"

I nodded and opened the portal.

We came up next to the mayor house where grubby reactive the gate that was lying dormant in the Nordberg town. The townsfolk were all gather in the centre of town fearing what was going to happen to them.

"Greeting my servant, to day you will be starting serving me, be good to me and I will praise you for it if not you know what will happen." They remained silent 'good' I thought I continue "first of all the men and boy will be put to work keep my need and all of your fellow village's needs, work hard and you will be reward, slack work will be punish! The women will get a slightly easier time those with child below the age of 11 will be mostly excludes they will be given the lightest of work the children to help with like keep the village feed and water and helping with the little tasks if you slack in any way your children shall be killed and you will be torture or maybe given to minion to have them play with you, depend on how I feel at the time but I hope I don't have to do that so don't make me" I growled some of the women gasped 'good that had the desired affect' I went on "now for the rest I need lady for my tower. minion are good at only the simple tasks and can easy break thing, so I need girls for the ages of 12 to 25 only the one without children, you will be will looked after with the added bonus you will be warm and you might age slowly, but there only one price to pay you will be slave for live" they all looked shocked "now all those who are eligible come up to the mayor's house the rest to work"

The crowd disperses and went to work while the young ladies came up the step toward the house and waited in the courtyard, then I said "Gnarl tell Mistress Jane to meet me in the throne room tell her I brought presents"

"**At once sire" **he replied.

Then me and Maddy moved the 25 or so girls on to the gate and head down.

Once we all arrived in the throne room Jane was waiting by my throne smiling with excitement. We moved off the portal the girls stood nervously in front of the throne, I processed to throne and sat on it with Maddy on my left Jane on my right, "this is lady Jane," I indicated her with my right hand "your mistress one of two mistresses you will be serving as well as me, and here is Maddy" I indicated her with my left hand "one of my minion girls, some of you here might be her sister shortly" all the girls eyes were turn towards Maddy she smiled and waved at them "now down to business" I continue "the first person I need is a tailor, as you can see my mistress love to wear dresses and other item of clothing so I need someone to make item as well as repair old one also to make other item of fabric, anyone any good at tailoring," a hand shoot up "step forward what is your name and age"

She step forward, she had long brown her with green eyes, "my name is Kelly master I'm age 19" she said

"Good you shall be our tailor your first is order is to make you and the other girls outfit to wear I will be getting you material shortly" I replied and pick two other girls to assist her they moved off to one side, "now do you want any Jane?"

"Yes"

"Then take your pick then my dear"

She seductively walked toward them eying each one of them over, all the girls had their eyes locked on her. She picked out one of the pretty young one there who blushed at the contact then one of tallest who also blushed, and then she said "I'll take these two to start with"

"Fine"

"I'll leave you to deal with the rest while I start training these two lovely" I gave her a wolfish smile as she escort her plaything up to the private quarter, I turn back to the rest of the girl and said "I think all of you will be treated by her in time" they all blushed at that even Maddy, "now let see if any of you will be Maddy sisters" I stretched out my right and let the magic flow it moved over each of the girls in turn. In the end there were two girls with brown, one red then our first green glow me and Maddy smiled and Maddy said "our sisterhood is growing master"

The girls with the glowing aura move to the other side to wait,

"now I think for the rest of you shall be rotated around cooking, cleaning and assisting in major tasks as they come, you will be in the lower cavern, here and up stair, but for the moment all of you are going to lower cavern to get settled in" they went down the stairs to the lower cavern, before I could get up Maddy asked a question "master could you ask mistress Jane to teach how to play?"

"Why is that I may ask?" I replied

She blushed "so that I could play with my sisters"

"Why not ask the minion to pleasure you as well"

"I have not thought of that ideas but I still want learn how to pleasure my sisters as well"

"Very well" I stood up and brought her close then I kissed her on the forehead then I brought my head to her ear and said "as long as I get to pleasure you and yours sister from time to time as well"

"As you wish master"

Then I left for the forge and Maddy took her charges to the minion burrows.

(Jane pov)

I brought to two slaves I collected form James up the private quarter we stopped by the bath and I said "what are your names?"

The tall one said "my name is Esha mistress"

"What a lovely name and you little one"

"My name is Alishba mistress" she replied shyly

'Ah so cute' I thought "right the first thing we are going do is bathe then have some fun"

"Yes mistress" they both replied

So we striped off our clothes and enter bath and washed ourselves. Once washed we left the bath with a towel wrapped round ourselves,

"Now time to play follows me"

The girls follow Jane to the bed chamber once there I asked them a question "have you ever been with a girl before?"

"no" they both said while blushing 'good virgins this is going to be so much more fun' I thought so I seductively moved closer to Alishba caressing her face with fingers then dove in for a kiss she let out a sweet moan which was music to my ear I broke the kiss then whispered in her ear "be back with you in a sec" and turn to Esha she gulped at my coming I pulled her face down to meet mine and kiss her too she gave out a purring moan. I removed my towel around body and tossed it to the side then point to my breast I said "suck"

Esha took the left breast leaving the right to Alishba and began to tease. After a minute of teasing I began to moan with pleasure, with my hands I loosen the towels wrapped around both girls they dropped to the ground revealing their beautiful bodies.

"That enough of please me for the moment on the bed"

They did as instructed and lay on the back on the bed I got on the bed myself 'who shall I start with first' look over the girls; Esha had a tall lean frame, long legs, all the right shape curves for her body, while Alishba had a small body that was just developing her all of her curves. So I began my work on Alishba first with a kiss and also needing her small breasts instantly she started to moan in my mouth which gave me the opportunity to send my tongue in which made her moan even more, I indicated Esha to started licking her tits while moved on to kiss her pulse points and lips, she gasped and moan with pleasure and said "more mistress" so I moved my fingers to her outer core and started to rub there was an instant moan of satisfaction with a cry of "yes oh yes… give me more." then Esha showed some initiative moving to start kissing following what I did which left me free to concentrate on her core, I moved my hand away and replace with my mouth and licked her core, Alishba scream with pleasure "that feels so good mistress" I slipped a finger in and start sliding it in and out of her core she moaned wildly as me and Esha tease her. Within a couple minute she said "I'm coming mistress" we let her come. Alishba was riding on a waves of bliss as the orgasm took hold once ended she said "that was wonder mistress"

"Good rest for a bit" I replied "now it's your turn Esha"

Alishba moved over to one side of the bed and relaxed while I tended to Esha, we kiss letting each other tongues in our mouths then I moved down to her pulse point on her neck She started to moan then I kissed and massage her breasts then started fingering her now wet core, "Oh mother goddess that feels so good" she moaned as I inserted a finger into her core, a few minute late she said "I cumming mistress… it feel so good" Esha too rode on the waves of bliss, then we both relax on bed then I felt some licking my nipples it was Alishba who said "time now for me to pleasure you mistress"

All I could say was "good girl"

(James pov)

I took the platform to the forge once there giblet greeted me I told him what I needed he went off to get all the materials I wanted. Within a few minute I had what I asked for and began forge the metal with a hint of magic. An hour later I completed all the collars and bracelets of my slaves with some spare just in case I get some more. With the item in hand I went to the lower cavern. When I got there it was a hive of activity Kelly was measuring up the other girls getting ready to start making the clothes when she gets the materials. She and the other girls had stripped off their winter were because Nethertower was warmer than Nordberg they still had some odd bit of clothing on like skirts or the odd top on, Kelly only had her long skirt on with nothing on top. All the girls stopped what they were doing when they noticed me some slyly cover themselves other did not bother then I said "how are we settling in"

"We are settling in very well my lord" Kelly replied

"That is good to hear now I brought you these" I showed them the collars and bracelets "I want you to put them on so that people will know that I am you master and not to touch you even the minion will think twice"

All the girls looked at one another sighing Kelly walked toward me all the other just looked at her, she picked up a collar and locked it around her neck then the collar shrank to her neck sizes she shrived as the cold metal touch her skin then she slipped the bracelets on to her wrists I said "thank you" then she return to the girls and said "this life I have now is better than the one I had in Nordberg I don't mine be his slave if he the only man I have to deal with fine by me and believe me I didn't want to deal with the stupid men back at Nordberg you should feel graceful that are master took us under his wing to take care of us" after hearing that I smiled and thought 'someone has just accepted my rule this is good she made her life a lot easier' then one of the youngest of the group came over to me and took a collar and put it on herself she moaned a little as I shrank to fit her and I said "good girl"

She replied softly "your welcome master" and slipping on the bracelet she went over to join Kelly then two twins came over together and placed collar and the bracelet on each other then gave me a quick hug then joined Kelly. After that the other came in turns putting the collar and the bracelet on, as the last on joined Kelly she said "we have all accepted you master down here you got the other two to get"

"Thank you Kelly please carries on"

"Yes master" they all said as I left for my private quarters. I found them laying on the bed with Jane exhausted the little one stirred and saw me and said "any you need master?"

"Yes could you wake up the other one please?"

"Yes master. Esha our master want to speak to us"

The other girl got up and saw me and said "what is it master" I sat on the edge of the bed and replied "I need you two to put these on" I showed them the collar and the bracelet "they are for marking you as mine and my mistresses probity" they both looked at their exhausted mistress then the both took a collar each and locked in on is shrunk to fit with an extra loop in front to attach a chain to, then they slipped the bracelet on to their wrist then they gently move Jane up the bed so her head rested on a pillow and curled up against her under a blanket that I throw over them . With all the slaves collared I went to Nordberg town got all of their spare fabric and sent them down to Kelly who got to work making the new outfit.

(Maddy pov)

When got to the minion burrow I called out for Sora saying "Sora we have some new sister"

"Be right with you" Sora replied

She run out of the red hive area and slowed as she came closer. She greeted newcomer "hi there I'm Sora a red minion girl"

"I have one sister for you"

"Oh goody I not the only anymore" she took the new red girl's hands and pulled her close to her then she tore all her clothes off "that better now come with me" so Sora took her new sister to the red hive I turn to the rest and said "sadly we don't have the green minion or another sister for so you will be alone until we return green hive or we find another green girl" the girl with the green aura nodded "and the reason why Sora stripped her is because our master likes us naked down here we have clothes for when we are on the surface but you won't be going up until you been down here for at least a week" all three of the girls throw their clothes off like they mean nothing to them "come with me because I need to change then I see about settling you in" the girls nodded a followed, the green girl instantly fell in love with her new home so using a net of vine she strung up a hammock and laid in. then I but the new brown to work all in all it was a good day.

* * *

if any of you any good at drawing that are reading this if you like to draw something from this fic please do so (i can't draw) and sent me a link to your finish so i can link it for other people to see i would be most grateful my email is jamesdewolf .uk please put fic art in the subject box so i don't delete it by accident


	5. Chapter 5 Mother Goddess and Fay

**listen to most of the overlord 2 soundtrack while writing this,** **keep in mind some of the point that come up here they will be use later on **

* * *

5 the mother goddess

3 day after the conquest of Nordberg

(James pov)

Kelly was an extremely talented tailor with in a day of getting the martial she had all the girls clothed within a day and half Alishba and Esha had special outfit that Jane had asked for so she could have easy access whenever she wants, Kelly also made those outfit for the rest so when Jane requested one of the other slaves to join her they can with easies but for the moment Jane was happy just playing the two she got. I was sitting on my throne when Gnarl appeared "Master" he said

"What up"

"There is a matter that require your attention in Nordberg"

"Fine I'm on my way"

So I took the portal up to Nordberg. When I arrived on the surface I met two women with two girls "what the matter" I asked the women

One of the women "these girls have just turn 12 my lord"

"Yes and?"

The other women replied "as you stated my all girls 12 upward are your"

"so you giving them to me" 'this is bad I don't want my low cavern filled up this quickly this me I have to modified the rules a bit otherwise this town will run out of new blood'

The first woman said "is there some worry my lord"

"No, I will take these but from now on I will only take half of the girls that turn 12, you can use the other half to keep this town going they also have lesson from one of my slaves and I also want girl from 9 upward to attend as well"

"It shall be done my lord" the other woman replied. So I took my new slaves down to the Nethertower where I met an minion hold the collars and bracelet so I explain to the new comer what the collar and bracelets mean the girls then took the item off the minion and put them on then I took them down to the lower cavern where the other slaves were. When we got down there all the slave were busy making wooden looms, Kelly notice me walked over and said "anything you need master?"

"Yes I have some new comer" the two new girls step forward

"Oh these two I must have forgotten that your birthday are around this time of the year. So two like to follow me I will get you settle in was there anything else master?"

"Yes I need someone that good with children"

"I know just the one I'll call her. Caroline our master got a job with for you"

"Coming" Caroline said she trade place with Kelly who went off to do her task "what is it that you require master?"

"I need you to teach young girl how to be women and other basis skills that can be useful"

"Are any to become slave's master?"

"Some are and some are not hence the need to be broad"

"Shall I teach sex as well?"

"Only to a select few I don't need to have a lot of horny zealots so only do as a invite class also if we are doing this make sure they have a understand how to please girls boy are secondary because they may only have to please me"

"Got it so where shall I hold the classes?"

"In the mayor house so lock yourself in and also lock the gate while the classes are in session"

"Ok thankfully my parent did teach me how to read and write also how to count and the rest"

"Good go get yourself ready I like them to start as soon as possible"

"It shall be do my master"

With the first task of the day done I went back up to the throne room. Once I was in the throne room Gnarl said "there someone here to speak to you sire"

"Do we know who it is?"

"All we know it a she and she want to speak to you personally"

"Fine sends her in"

So I sat on my throne and waited. 5 minute later a woman in a white dress and with white glowing aura around so I said "mother goddess I assume"

"How did you guess?" the mother goddess said

"Well apart Juno and Rose you are the next logical person to know about this place and like Rose you have come down here for business"

"I see you are not a fool and straight to business as well, very well I have a problem"

"Let me guess the master of those dark creatures"

"Correct they are as much my enemy as yours"

"Gather that much they are not of this world and they are not mine or part of my magic"

"Correct again no wonder fate has chosen you be my opposite"

"And the fact that you are here means light cannot fight this alone"

"Unfortunately the cycle of light dominates is ending and I don't have enough heroes combat this force but the Lady did say she would be sending something unexpected"

"So evil fights evil to become the top dog and it not even going to be that simple"

"It's never is"

"Now what do you need done?"

"Fay needs to return to the tower she can't stay with the other now that you are around she is not safe where she is"

"My rival after her then"

"Yes at the moment they are on the sea heading towards Everlight as we speak but time is on our side I have unlocked your gate on the outskirts of the town"

"Thank you I will head out as soon as possible, you do know that I will take stuff in the confusion"

"I do know and I can't help that fact so do as you like I can't and won't stop you"

"Good, you are welcome to stay if you like because we can't kill each other and we are not stupid to try it"

"Yes it's a balance like yin and yang"

"Correct I see that you are a smart goddess"

"Well it comes with a territory being a Mother"

"Quite, so I better be off then and take advantage of my head start"

I jump out of my throne and stepped on to the portal, the mother goddess kindly moved to one side. I shouted "Everlight" and vanish in a blue light.

The one different between Nordberg and Everlight is temperature the snowy cold of the north is replace with a hot and humid jungle climate. Summoning a strike force sizes group of minions they head for the city gates. It took us 15 minute to reach the main gate. The gate guards notice our arrival and blocked our way in. we stopped a spear and a half-length away from the guards, all the guard looked nerves with a calm voice I said "I'm not here to attack you I need to find fay" the guard look at one another, time to appeal to higher power "the mother goddess sent me"

One of the elve guards said "you telling me that the mother goddess sent you here"

"Yes and for that reason I'm not barging in with an army, I would like to do this peacefully if possible there are some people I like to miss before they cause trouble"

"All right I take you but this is under duress" the elve guard said

"Noted, leaded on"

So me and my squad followed the elf guard around the town, some of the townsfolk stop and looked at us while other just went about what they were doing. There was very few fat empire people wondering around the rest were with more healthier bodies, so tradition have change that is good news active people are better than lazy one. We to the far end of town near most of the elves homes. Just as we reached a modest houses that was all by itself at off the way of all the other houses then the guard said "here her home now if you excuses" panic screams can be heard from the main part of town "oh heck!"

"Well that our head start gone" I said "you better join the other don't worry about me I got what I need"

He ran back down the road leaving. Setting a guard flag on the ground so the minion can guard the house while I go inside, with that I knocked and removed my helmet and hold it under my arm then a voice from within said "enter." I open the door and went in.

The house was simple nothing grand about it, it was like some try to forget that she was once a queen. Then an elf women can in to the hall way and asked "who are you and what do you seek?"

Before I had a chance to respond another voice cut across the silence "I already know the answers to that my dear girl"

"But, Fay can you be sure" elf girl responded

"Oh yes she can because I am the overlord"

The elf girl look shocked then fay said "come on in"

The elf girl now recovered for the shock lead me to the room where fay was. She was looking out the window then she said to the girl "leave for the minute"

"But" the girl try to respond but fay insisted "I wait outside" and she left. Fay then turn around to face me and said "is that you Sayron?"

"I am feared not I am James the firth overlord"

"Oh I see why have you come here?"

"Your mother goddess sent me to get you"

"Why?" she said with some sadness in her voice "haven't I suffer enough for her all ready"

I moved closer to her she try to back away but grabbed hold of her she was crying "hey look at me" she lifted her head up and look straight into my eyes "she sent me here because she cares about you, you are not safe here anymore so she asked me to bring you back with me home, the home that you have missed for far too long you were never going to belong up here after what happen you are too different form the rest of the creature of light, you live here alone apart from the one that have chosen to be with you, but with me you shall never be alone I have a lot of people that are willing to be with you whether I ask them or not so come back with me to the place where you belong" there was silence for a moment then she replied "alright I'll come with you, were right in say I have nothing up here to live for"

"Good"

"If she going with you we are coming too" one of the elf said while stand with another at the doorway

"Fine by me"

Now the scream of the towns people were loud enough for us on the inside to hear so I put on my helmet then fay asked "what going on?"

"Oh just some raids terrorizing the town nothing to fear from them"

"Right"

So we went outside, I recalled my minion and put them in a circle formation around us and we head off to the portal that was inside the town. On our way some women and girls both human and elves who were fleeing the chaos Fay told them to come with us seeing that we were the better option than stay in the town even though I was a overlord, we did not encounter any enemies they were too busy with attack the town to notice our little party. Once we reach the portal we all got on straight away I shouted Nethertower and we were all teleported to the tower

When we arrived were greeted by Jane, Kelda and the Mother Goddess, Kelda gave Fay a hug and welcome her back, the other huddled off to one side not sure what to do now the mother goddess quietly stepped in a explain the situation to them the elves were the most shocked at what the mother goddess was asking of them but they all agreed that they will all server me faithful I was pleased with that so I shouted for one of the twins she came up and escorted ladies apart from the assistants then I active my target spell and brushed it over the assistants one glowed red the other blue, fay looked surprised and asked what I was doing I explained to her about the minion girls while explain I sent a silent command to Maddy to come up. By the end of my explanation Maddy arrived and took the assistants away, it left me Mistresses Jane and Kelda, the Mother Goddess and Fay. Now comes the difficult part "Fay will you become a mistress of darkness once more" I asked her

"Why do you want me back?"

"Because of all the thing that I said to you before and the elves are in danger once more with a new enemy, I need your council"

"James is right" the mother goddess said "I can't not fight this enemy without his help, the light is not strong enough to combat this enemy, so it up to darkness to fight darkness"

"All right I do it" Fay replied

"Thank you my child"

Fay closed her eyes then a red mist swirled around her the tower hummed in low pitch, when the mist dissipated fay was now her dark self with her dark red hair, dark red lip and golden eyes her beautiful body, fay was beautiful before but now she was drop dead gorgeous. She began to fall forward but I caught her before she fell too far.

"James" Kelda said I nodded at her to continue "let put her in my bed until she wakes up"

I so lifted fay up she automatically curled up against me, I followed Kelda to her room and laid fay on her bed leaving Kelda to look after fay I return to the throne room then Jane said "if you are going to make a room for Fay could we have a public bath room as well"

"Sure I forgot about that earlier" I replied

So I stood in front of my throne and concentrated on the tower, the tower hummed with the connection drawing my attention to the corridor on the private room level I extending the corridor to permit two new rooms, with the help of the mother goddess I made Fay room to her liking then move on to the public bath I made two entrance one connecting to the private corridor the other directly to the low cavern. For the main bath I adapted the bath system for the Dragon Rider of Pern that cycles the water round so the bath always has clean water then directing a lava flow to keep the water warm and pleasant after that I decorated and fine tune the bath room when I was happy the design let go and the humming of the tower faded "wow you are powerful" the Mother Goddess chimed "I will be leave now I let you know if anything develops" in a flash of white light she vanished. I sat on the throne Jane joined me; I gave her a light kiss she relaxed herself in to me. We sat there for the minute or two doing nothing having I bit of peace, with that moment over we got up "I want to try the new bath" Jane said

"Right give me a moment to assign some girls to tend it my dear" I replied

"Tell them to be naked please"

"What every you require"

Then a brown carry a sack came in "giblet sent me to give this to you mastah"

Taking the sack from the minion and looked inside it more collar and bracers I smiled and when down to the lower cavern. Kelly was busy with the new lot getting them settled when she saw me she stopped and said "I was wondering when you will visit us"

"I was waiting on the forge master to finish making the collar and bracers"

"Good I just finish explaining them to this lot, now go and take a collar and bracers from the master and put them on"

The new lot of slaves came to me one by one each putting on a collar and the bracers then Kelly set them to work then said "anything else master"

"Yes I need four girls to tend to the new public bath mistress Jane would like them to be naked as well while tending the bath"

"It shall be done master and anything else?"

"Yes in an hour and a half time I want you and Caroline to join me in my private room for your reward and get someone to look in the store room for any clothes that the Mistress Fay had left and take them to her room then when she fit I want you to measure her up for some new clothes"

"I'm honour master all will be done to you satisfaction master"

"Good"

I left Kelly and the other slaves to get on; Gnarl told me that grubby found a nice hunting ground filled with sheep, cow, rabbit and deer plus a large forest seeing this as perfect opportunity to grab some life-force and martials when to the new hunting ground for some fun.

(Dark fay pov)

Hour later

I woke up then remember what happen a smiled 'I'm back at last it was so boring and lonely Everlight there was not much to do.' "I see you finally awake" Kelda said

"Yes thank you for your warm welcome"

"Oh a can do more"

Kelda went in for a kiss I expected it pulling her closer, Kelda was easing herself slowly in; I began removing her clothing one by one, Then she like me control the paces 'oh Kelda want to be submissive this will be fun.' We continue play with each other until we were satisfied

"I forgotten how good you were" Kelda said

"Am I still that good" I chimed

"Yes" she gave me another light kiss

"Shall we continue in the bath?"

She toyed with the thought for a moment "maybe but you need to get yourself up to speed on how things run"

So she picked up two towels wrapped one around herself and given me the other I did the same then we both head to the public bath. We admired the style of the bath room,

"I will say one thing James knows how to make this places look fancy" Kelda said

"Indeed" I replied

Then we notice some girls waiting to tend to us, Kelda beaconed them over and hand them her towel I gave them mine as well then we both slipped in to the bath, the water was pleasant just the right temperature for soothing muscles, "how may we serve you Mistresses" one of the girls asked

"A quick wash well do nicely" Kelda replied

"As you wish Mistress please sit on the side so we may tend you"

So we sat on the side of the bath and let the girls tend to us. I notice all the girls had collar around there neck so I asked "who are you"

The girl tending me respond "I'm Raya we are the master slave that have been assign to tend the bath and care for all of you that enter"

"Why the collar"

"It marks us as the master property we serve all those, the master order to serve"

"They serve him willingly us too" Kelda said

"No magic wow, the fourth always used magic"

"He has the charm to pull it off; most of the slaves adore the overlord in their own way and can have special places for those mistress they like currently Mistress Jane has a soul services of two of the slaves she been try to encourages me in the practice but I haven't decide on who to have yet"

"That nice been a dark mistress has it perks"

"I, more perk than the fourth could give us"

"So Mistress Jane is the first correct"

"Yes she from castles Gromgard what Gnarl tell me was an old seat of the one of the past overlords"

"Oh that place where the first war between the Elves and the Dwarves happen"

Raya hugged me at the sad memories I was grateful for her comfort

Then one of the other bath girls said "I heard a rumour that the 3rd overlord saved last elf girl in wasteland before the Cataclysm happen"

"Yes that rumour was true she manage to make it to the rest of the elves after been recused, Oh how a hate the seven heroes!"

"Which fay is talking" Kelda asked

"All of them, mainly Oberon Greenhaze and Goldo Golderson for drive us for our home I will never forgive them and was glad to hear what the fourth's father did to them and if rose hadn't let Florian Greenheart touch the tower heart I would have restore Evenight to it full glory"

Raya began to comfort me after my vent of frustration at the world her tenderness care calm me down

"Sadly with the loss of the Last Sanctuary it will be impossible to restore the wastelands"

Another bath girl said "the master might be able to"

"Yes he is powerful but what I'm asking is too much of the risk to try, the elves are content with Everlight and other places of the world they have manage to settle for the moment and are live in peace with the human"

(Raya pov)

I made mental note to tell Kelly to tell the master about this, Fay is sad at all the suffering she had to endure, it makes me want to comfort her more I want to be there for her, I want to be hers. With my mind made up I put thought into action I kissed her full on the lip pouring my love for her into it.

"My, my someone bold" Kelda said "look like one of the slaves has attach herself to you on their own free will"

(Fay pov)

I was surprised I looked at Raya to find her collar had a loop in front her emeralds eyes sparkles, her body glow and glisten with the light and the water, her long wet brunette hair clunked to her skin, her small lean body frame her beast were a C to match her frame, her tender smile just for me, "why" I asked.

She said "I want you mistress to easies your pain and suffering that you have endured, I love you, I am yours now and forever" she gave me a long and tender kiss that made my heart melted, couldn't refuse her not now she caring too much stop and I wanted her too I want mark her as my own. So I quickly rinse myself off with her eager help, then we rushed back to my room, once back we made love. I made her cum several time while she made me cum only once but I was satisfied with my first love making she was lucky to have chosen me as her mistress we cuddle up to one another and slept through the rest of the day.

(Maddy pov)

"Wow some elves sister" Sora said as we approach her

"Yep shall we" I replied as we reach her, Sora took the red elf girl in hand with I held the blue one, we striped off their clothes, "they do look quite pretty with their clothes off" Sora said

"I wonder how they look went they change" I replied

"More beautiful than they are now" Sora giggled "I take you to meet your sister now" she escorted her new sister to the red hive area. I turned to the blue elf "sadly you only got Mortis to keep you company at the minute we haven't found the blue hive yet"

"How many girls are there?"

"I have 3 other sister; Sora has one other sister, there one green sister that it for the minute until our master find us more, I am the most advances minion girl, Sora is the second most the green one is the third and you will notice a change within the next 48 hours or so, I take you over to where the blues live"

So we walk over to the blue hive area Mortis made aperient and introducing himself to the new blue girls, he explain his job as the Death of Minion, with the power to bring minion back to life with enough life-force, I left them talking and when off and did other jobs.

(James pov)

The hunting trip was just what I need I state out larger patch of land for myself I killed off plenty of animal for the hides and meat best off all was the find the sheep, the minion were as good as sheep dog herding the animal into a pen. Kelly will be please with a steady supply of wool, which remained me… I entered my quarter to find Kelly and Caroline in one of the skimpier outfit that Kelly made, "have you been wait long" I asked walking closer to them. "No Master" Kelly replied "we have been awaiting your return eagerly" Caroline said

"I can see that" I replied place my hands around there waist as we walked to the master bed room, once inside they eagerly helped me remove my armour. With my armour off we sat on the bed and I began pleasuring them. Their moans of pleasure filled the room. After they cummed with oral pleasure it was time to give them true pleasure so taking Kelly who was more than willing I inserted my tool into her soaking wet honey-pot, she gasps at the insert then began to moan with delight at this point Jane joined us, Jane and Caroline increased the pleasure that Kelly was receiving by sucking at her breast she cummed several time with the pleasure she was receiving. Couple of minute later I unleashed a load into her; she gasped and moaned at the intense pleasure. I eased her off and laid her to one side as she was still bathing in the afterglow of the orgasms she had. Caroline thought that Mistress Jane was going next because she was just a slave not a mistress but she was surprise when Jane helped me lower her on to my tool she gasped as the tool filled her. Kelly now recovered enough from the orgasms did same thing that Caroline did to her with the help of Jane. She was also flooded with pleasure she cummed slightly more than Kelly. After unleashing a load into her she too bathed in the afterglow of all those orgasms. Jane was left so I asked "may I"

"Go right ahead a fill me up" she said as she presented herself to me lay back on the bed. As if be instinct her two personal slaves came in, Esha tall one and Alishba small and pretty one they both attach themselves on to their Mistress increasing the amount of pleasure she was receiving. She cummed several time before I unleashed my load into her she too bathed in the afterglow of all those orgasms. Feeling content with myself, I laid back on the bed Kelly and Caroline curled up together on my left while Jane and her two curled up together on my right.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review all constructive comment are welcome as it help improve the story and next chapter we are conquering a new town and find some more friend for our evil empire **


End file.
